The Egg Baby Project
by PlatinumWriting
Summary: William and Grell are in middle school and have to take care of a four-year-old Ronald for their Home Ec Class
1. Chapter 1

**_So, Im taking all the stories from my Quotev and putting them here on Wattpad as well, so those who recognize this from Quotev, Fanfiction, or Wattpad just keep in mind- I am both SenpaiShutUpPlease on Wattpad as well as HeisLoveHeisLife on Quotev, and PlatinumWriter on  
Thank You~  
PlatinumWriter  
-_**

Most of you must be wondering how I- William T. Spears- am so calm when it comes to tolerating my foolish co-worker, Grell Sutcliff. Well I am here to clear things up… But I suppose I should tell the whole story, of when Grell and I first met…

Yes I suppose that will be the easiest way, correct?

So let me start from the beginning, Grell and I were both new reapers- younger than we are now. No, not even teenagers quite yet… In the horrors that even I wasn't able to bear…

Reaper's Middle School.

Yes, I was once unable to handle something as simple as school. In fact, I was terrified of it! Though, that doesn't matter now, it's done with today, and I wouldn't ask to go through it again either!

Hmm, I'm getting a bit carried away- aren't I? I suppose my story shall begin now, thank you for being patient with me. It isn't like you've got a choice.

Our story starts on a bright and sunny day, around the end of the month of August. The morning sun was blazing down on the pavement out front of the dreadful building I'd seen a million times the year before.

The ' _Scythes and Glasses Reapers' Middle School,_ ' was not the most pleasant school to go to.

I myself couldn't help but be dreadfully nervous as I slowly passed through the drop-off lot towards the school's large glass front doors. Stepping through the left door, which was propped open with a large textbook with the cover title ' _Children and How NOT To Care for them.'_

"What a ridiculous title," I found myself muttering to myself, wondering how many dumbbells had improperly cared for a baby at some point in their lives. Of course, there were several strange titles in the stack of books I had to purchase for school. I'd done school shopping on my own- because, well, my adoptive family didn't give a damn about my education.

I brushed back one of the longer, unruly pieces of hair that fell teasingly in front of my eyes, bothering me to the point where I couldn't stand it anymore. I adjusted my glasses with a single finger, the weak frames almost bending if I pressured them too much.

I tugged on the sleeves of my uniform, which was given to me by the school. It wasn't like I had to wear a uniform, but I'd chosen to- so I wasn't going to let it be messy. Besides, my adoptive family wasn't really the richest, and also could care less if I'd come in rags.

A loose uniform was better than rags, I'd learned that last year.

I don't think anyone would care though; Middle Schoolers don't get that luxury. In Middle School you're almost nothing, you're not dumb enough to be put into Elementary, yet you're not smart enough to be put in High School.

And so you're stuck in Middle School. It's just the school for unimportant reaper children while they're learning about absolutely nothing important for working on the fields. Even the name doesn't make sense! Elementary school isn't called 'Beginning School' and High School isn't called 'End School.'

So where the hell did the Middle come from?

Sadly this was the nonsense on my mind that was taking up all my attention, I didn't even care for the fact I'd be stuck with a page after page of homework soon, I just didn't want to be in that hellhole to begin with.

Stepping into the line that trailed back to the door I'd just entered, I stood on my toes, straining my neck to look over all the heads in front of me- trying to see the person who was passing out schedules this year.

The year before in seventh grade, I'd been deceived by a kind looking man, with a smile on his face, who I'd later hated more than anyone in the world. I didn't recognize the lady who was sitting in the swivel chair at the computer, but as I got closer I was able to see more.

She looked nice, but I knew she probably wasn't.

However the newest seventh grader in front of me in the line, a brunette haired little girl, looked completely relieved and unaware of the hell she was going to be put into. I remember, I felt sorry for her.

I let my eyes wander over to the others in the line, to see which reapers from the year before were there again for eighth grade. I recognized almost everyone as an eighth grader, and each one of them were doing the same as me.

They were praying for the year to go fast.

I glanced back up at the desk lady, who was patiently listening to a seventh grade redhead as he tried to stutter out his name and grade to her. Shuffling his feet and avoiding the gaze of her kind blue eyes. She looked quite nice, with a smile and, I admit, pretty blonde hair, wearing a brightly colored dress of red and orange with painted red nails, and some makeup to match it all.

She looked nice, yes, but just like the school, I knew she was deceiving.

As an eighth grader I wasn't going to be fooled like I had been the year before, I knew how everyone acted and I wasn't going to fall for their clever disguises.

I heard the lady at the desk giving directions to the student in front of me and realized that the line had passed quickly, and I was next.

"-…Then you'll take a turn right and you'll see a red door on the left, that's your Math Class, the door next door to it is Social Studies…" She explained pointing down the hall to the seventh grade advance math class room.

"Ah… So he has Mr. Fret…" I murmured to myself, knowing that meant he was probably very smart- seeing how even I hadn't been able to keep up with Mr. Fret's teachings, and just barely passed.

I stepped up to the desk as the kid scurried off, and looked to the lady- straight in the eyes, remaining calm. With a flat tone, I opened my mouth to speak, "Spears, William. I'm in eighth grade."

"Right," she skimmed through the papers until she was filing through the S section, looking for my surname. Finally finding it and shoving it towards me so that I could head to class.

"Thank you miss," I said, keeping my tone as I stepped aside to read my schedule, noting that her eyes were the brightest blue I'd ever seen. She couldn't possibly be a reaper, her eyes weren't green, and she had a lack of glasses.

I gave a sigh and glanced down at the paper; eyes almost bugging out of my head when I saw that there were now going to have an eight hour school day, compared to the previous six hour day.

While disappointed over this, I still knew I was required to go to classes, not that I was signed up and here. So I scanned my schedule for my classes, so I could memorize them.

The days were split into four, so that we could have a variety of classes in such a 'short' day. In my opinion, it only made things harder.

Despite that, my schedule wasn't too bad. For first quarter at least it read:

"A" Days: Health, History, Physical Education, Science, Home Economics, Lunch, French Class, English, and Math.

"B" Days: Health, History, Art of the Ages, Science, Technology, Lunch, Study Hall, English, and once again, Math.

They were easy enough classes to start the year with, so at least I was lucky enough to get that. Though, health class was a bit different- seeing it on first period would be disgusting. Who wants to wake up learning about the functions of the reaper's body? I most definitely didn't want to.

"Oh look! We have the same classes together!"

The voice almost made me jump out of my skin, whoever just crowed in my ear had no care at all of if I died on the spot. The voice was vaguely familiar however…

I whipped around to face them, preparing to yell or attack them, then I stopped when red was all I saw… Oh wait- that was just him, which made it hard to hold back the groan that escaped my lips, "Grell…"

The blood-red hair, the clothes, yes… They were something I'd grown to hate in seventh grade. His flamboyant phase was all that year, and luckily, he'd cut that obnoxiously long hair he'd had. And now he no longer looked like a woman.

Now if only his clothes didn't make my eyes ache…

However, besides his fashion choices, his clinginess was also ridiculous, making me hate him even more throughout the year. Seeing how I was stalked from class to class and even to the bathroom, complaining to teachers daily.

Of course, with what he'd just said, the teachers had gotten a sicker sense of humor. Sticking me in classes with Grell!

I clenched my fists, "how many times have I told you to stay away from me?" I snapped at him, meeting his eyes with my worst glare.

"None this year Willy," he chimed smartly, giving me a grin with teeth sharp as knifes weaving through each other like a pointy puzzle.

"And last year didn't leave the impression on you?" I hissed. Honestly, was he stupid?

"Hmm, I don't think so, Willy," he smiled, "I'm too used to following you around!"

"Just go to class!" I snapped, turning away to leave, "you don't need to be late on the first day!"

"But we're going to the same place, Willy!" He whined in an annoying tone, running up in front of me and crossing his arms.

"Whatever…"? I muttered, shifting my supplies into one hand and beginning to walk with Grell following behind like a lost puppy, swaying his hips to show off non-existent womanly features. Now I'd have to deal with him too…

Now I knew I'd get suspended this year, and not because I was being negative towards the teachers, or refusing to do my math work… Or because I stormed out of the lunch room, or destroyed a textbook in science…

It wouldn't be because I flipped out on a teacher, or scared a student to death telling him what I've witnessed in the school.

I would get suspended because of him, all because of Grell- my annoying school time stalker.

This I knew for sure, because I was already plotting ways to murder him…

'Accidentally' mistaking chemicals from water in the science lab, 'accidentally' dumping clay over his head during art, or maybe just 'accidentally' jabbing my pencil through his eyes during math?

Yes, those ideas were the best I could come up with at the time… If only I'd had my death scythe at the time, that way I could get in trouble for snipping off a limb or slashing open his stomach.

I could only imagine the 'go home note.'

Ha!

 _'Your son, William T. Spears has been sent home for violent actions towards another student. William had been seen violently stabbing at another student with his death scythe, seemingly unprovoked to do so. The other student suffered several injuries and may not recover. We expect you to punish William for the act, and he is now currently expelled from the school._

 _Have a Nice Day,_

 _Annabelle Marroon, Head Principle of Scythes and Glasses Middle School.'_

That would be something I would've hung on my wall! Like I'd be upset that I was expelled? Of course not! I would be happy to leave that hell hole, looking back on it now- however…

I'm disappointed that I didn't… Okay… That was a lie; I'm thankful I kept it together and stay in school. If I didn't, I wouldn't be here.


	2. Chapter 2

To my surprise, the day flew by pretty quickly, and I was soon in Home Economics class, waiting for the late bell to chime. There were already a few others there with me, looking for their little name cards that were taped to the tables. My spot was next to a boy named 'Eric' and diagonal to someone named 'Allen.' While across from me… Grell.

Of course, I was stuck with that idiot, again.

I would've been happy to join any group of four, but no, the teachers wanted to be 'funny.' Stick me with the person I want to kill!

There was a bell ringing just as Grell slid in the door and found his seat across from me. Great, I'd managed to lose him on the way here for him to be right next to me? Ridiculous, the stuff I go through because of him, past and present!

"Welcome, to your first day of Home Economics class," the teacher wasted no time to begin talking, making everyone to fall silent. "As you see, you are all arranged in groups of four, and that leads to our next project of the day- getting to know each other before our real assignment."

The whole class was still extremely silent as the teacher walked around, passing out small slips of paper. When he came by our group and left four slips of paper, I got a good look at him.

He was quite young looking, with blonde hair in a short, almost shaven style. He had reaper green eyes- of course- with blue rimmed glasses, the golden inscription on the side reading the brand of the frames.

He wore a suit, like any dignified reaper, and held a dagger in his belt loop. We all recognized the dagger to be his most important tool, the death scythe. A reaper was not a reaper without his scythe, and this teacher seemed to take pride in his, as he displayed it with pride.

We each grabbed a sheet of paper from the middle of the table when he passed, looking at the blank sheets with confusion, beside me I heard 'Eric' give a "huh?"

The teacher moved back to the front of the room, "I want all of you to write your name, and your partner's name, your partner will be the person sitting across from you. Then you will write 'Grade Eight' and 'Mr. Willow's Class.'"

We all did as we were told, scribbling down quickly, our names and the name of the person across from us.

Immediately, I hated Mr. Willow, sticking me with Grell! The nerve of that jerk!

"Now, I want you to all speak with your partners and write down three interesting things about them."

I gave a sigh, as we were given the okay to talk, "hi… Grell," I sighed, "what do you want to know?" I said, already writing down ' _likes the color red, wants to get a gender change, and likes sitting by the fire and cuddling.'_ They were all things that he'd informed me of last year, though, I didn't necessarily ask.

"Tell me whatever you want to tell me William," He coed, smiling, causing me to scrunch up my nose.

"Well..." I sighed, "My name is William T. Spears, and I enjoy reading, I have four adoptive siblings and I dislike my middle name very much."

He tilted his head, "what's your middle name?"

"I don't tell anyone that," I huffed, honestly hating the retched name that put the 'T' into my name.

I watched him scribble down those three facts and let my eyes wander around. Beside me I heard Eric still trying to come up with something to say, "Well… I enjoy parties?"

Alan scribbled it down and thought of something for his third fact, "mum says I have an illness?" He offered, "It's not really fatal but can be later on…"

"Oh… I'm sorry, what is the illness?" Eric questioned, concerned slightly.

"I don't know," he shrugged slightly, "I think it's something passed down for the men in my family."

I tuned them out, and the teacher began to speak again, "okay, now hand in your slips of paper and we'll move onto our actual project." He stated, plucking all the papers from our hands and placing them in a small blue bin, "I know it seems strange to have a project at the beginning of the year, but this one project will require the whole year."

If it were possible, question marks might as well have appeared above all of our heads. "What?"

"You all heard me," he chuckled, placing down the blue container of slips, "now, let's see, you are all going to be in the same partner groups for this project."

Oh son of a…!

Now I had to do a project with Grell for the whole G-d damn year!

We all nodded anyways, even though half of us were upset with our pairs, and he continued, "we like to start our eighth graders off with the parenting unit, as an example of what it's like to be a teenaged parent, going through school with a baby who's two, maybe three years old."

A girl in the back of the room raised her hand, "but… Only humans only have children when their young…"

"No, not recently," Willow shook his head, being surprisingly calm and nice, compared to other teachers, "recently there's been young reapers at the High School getting pregnant and becoming parents young, so we are trying to prevent that."

The girl gave a nod and fell silent as he spoke on, "while humans may do this on purpose- marrying earlier for money and to carry on a bloodline, our species is more advanced. We do not live this way, and we do not wish for the young- specifically your generations- to seal their fates. Becoming pregnant young means that we cannot teach you, as you have to leave school, and since you haven't learned, we cannot send you onto the fields, therefore- we have to make you go through school again." He sighed and shook his head, "half the times we lose good reapers because a young mother cannot handle the burden of a baby, or the baby is harmed during pregnancy. The reaper population is low as it is- we cannot afford this."

 _Can't afford it? That's all you care about? Not the young women and men that are getting their lives ruined because of a life cut short! Or the trauma of losing their kin? Seriously?_

I shook my head at the thought, disappointed in my species, yet again. For the reaper species men and women were given the ability to bear children, and it was heavily _encouraged_ to have children to make the population grow.

Yet, they lose a few teenagers, who they call _useless_ at school, and they're against it? I was pretty sure that was hypocritical, right?

"To show students how difficult it is to care for children, we are beginning this unit, and project, now, let's continue," he said.

"They're going to give us an egg or something to watch aren't they?" Grell hummed, boredly.

"Hardly an egg, Miss Sutcliff," Willow retorted, having heard him and disliked the comment. The students in the room gave a shocked noise, mostly because he'd called Grell a girl, and they thought he was a guy. Which- _he was!_

Grell flushed and shrunk back in his seat as Willow told him to get up and pass out a packet to everyone, finally coaxing him out of his seat and handing him the papers.

Grell pouted, but began to hand out the packets to everyone as Willows explained, "these packets are to be like a diary, you and your partner will each share one, so Grell- only put two on each table," Grell gave an aggravated groan and went back to retrieve the extra two from the four tables he'd already done. "When you receive your subject, you'll make a journal entry on what you did each day."

I raised my eyebrow when I picked up mine and Grell's packet; it read ' _The Baby Project.'_ As if they didn't have a better title for it!

But wait, 'baby' they didn't mean an actual child did they? I hoped they didn't!

"We've all questioned your parents for permission for you all to live outside of home for the year, and everyone's agreed to it. Each group will receive the key to an apartment floor to the ' _Reaper's Collection College'_ dorm houses, where you will stay for the year raising a child."

Yes, they meant a real child. G-d damn it, and G-d damn our school.

Everyone's jaws were dropped, but Willows continued to speak anyways, "after school today you will go to the dorms, and the child will be there with a babysitter. This babysitter will be free, however, whenever you have them watch the baby- you will repay them with a chore, favor, or something similar. However, you _cannot_ pay your babysitter with actual money, because then it wouldn't be fair."

He finished explaining the project and how the packets worked, we'd have to say the name and age of the child we were assigned and write everything we'd done to care for it… There was a spell on the kid to keep it from dying. But we failed if we didn't feed it every day and take care of it, and Mr. Willow would be checking the journal every single day to be sure.

So now I was living with Grell too!

The class bell rang and we all hurried to the teacher's desk to receive our dorm keys, wanting to get to lunch so we could puke out our guts before we had to deal with this project. This was truly going to be a nightmare, how was it even allowed!?

Grell and I each got a copy of the same key on a bracelet that was guaranteed not to fall off. It was marked ' _Dorm 678_ ' so we knew that we had the same key. _Dang it._

Grell and I walked to lunch, with Grell happily skipping behind me, following me even after we got our lunch and I sat with my small circle of friends. He waved his friends over and plopped down in the seat next to me, chattering with them happily as I myself discussed with them this horrid situation of living with Grell for the whole year…

I might just commit suicide… Again…! But then, wouldn't I just become a reaper again? Or would I be turned back to a human…? Or just die forever?

Well, that didn't matter- I still wanted to escape the situation!

I sighed, glancing over to Grell- gossiping away with two other Girl-Guys, telling them about the project and how ' _amazing_ ' it was going to be.

Right, amazing, amazingly terrible.

"Will! Will! Will! What gender child do you think we got?" He said excitedly, bouncing in his seat, "I hope it's a boy!"

"Does it matter?" I sighed, taking a bite of the piece of toast I'd been allowed to make in the teacher's lounge. Seeing how I couldn't have any of the food they served here, it was loaded with sugar.

"Of course! We're going to be taking care of it! We're going to have to know what to teach it!"

I inwardly shuddered at the thought of getting a girl for this project; don't small children need help using the bathroom and getting dressed? Oh the horror! "I suppose so, but it's not like we choose."

"Yes, I suppose your right, but still what do you want? I mean, have you ever thought about the future when you have a wife? Or husband! I-I don't judge that sort of-…" He moved on, I could tell he was trying not to offend me by calling me gay. Which at the time, I did not believe I was. "Have you ever thought of when you'll have a family? What do you see your family being?"

"Oh… Well…" I thought for a moment, I actually had thought of my future many times before, when I'm away from my adoptive family, starting my own…

"I've always seen myself raising a little girl," I said calmly, finally thinking it over, "a sweet, kind, calm little girl to teach right from wrong and to protect from harm…" Just as I was trailing off, Grell ruined the moment by cooing a bit loudly, along with his and my own friends, this annoyed me.

"Awww, Willaim's a softy!"


	3. Chapter 3

The key jingled around my wrist as I jammed it into the lock, struggling a moment to get it to turn. Finally I got the door to unlock and open, twisting the nob and stepping inside, Grell prancing in beside me.

At the time I wanted to slap him, but didn't know if the 'babysitter' was there. I set my bag of stuff on the floor and looked around the small 'dorm' as they called it. It was actually pretty cozy looking, and didn't seem to have anything I particularly disliked.

The walls were a warm red color, the furniture in the parlor a nice black color, combined with the wooden coffee table and frames of the windows and door. There was a pin-up board behind the door that had the babysitter's name and address pinned to it.

Wandering into the kitchen, Grell called to me, "oh it's just wonderful!" I followed after him, to see for myself. It was black and red as well…

I was beginning to think they'd painted it based off mine and Grell's hair.

It had black furniture and curtains, with red walls. The countertops were black marble, and the cabinets a red wood. A door to the back and a bedroom door were branching out of the kitchen, which at the time was adding to my curiosity… There were only two rooms in this place, and one of them had a child's bed… What were they thinking!?

I suppose I'd sleep on the sofa, to prevent anything awkward between Grell and me.

"Hello?" A female voice called from the living room, the babysitter.

We strode over and saw a woman that… I admit, looked crazier than Grell, I believe. Her hair was a bright pink, as were her shoes and dress, but her dress was splashed with blue color and covered in ribbons and glitter. She looked like a puff of cotton, to be honest. Pink cotton.

She had brightly colored eyes as well, pink eyes, strange. And blue glasses decorated with ribbons, and gems. I don't know how I feel about that, but I was more concerned with the child she was holding hands with.

Thankfully- he was normal!

He had a pair of glasses with black frames over green-yellow eyes, signifying a reaper. His hair was two colors, a black color in the back with an orangeish blonde in the front, which was quite long. He wore a very baggy shirt and even baggier pants, with sneakers and socks that didn't even stay on his little feet.

"He's from the orphanage, these are the clothes he was sent with," the cotton girl said with a shrug, 'his name is Ronald Knox- and he's four years old. Keep an eye on him though- he's sneaky, and likes to get into trouble, he has a knack for getting his hand stuck in doors too…" She giggled slightly, "So watch out for that… Also, he's caught going through food a lot and eating it, but you need to supervise what he eats- because he's allergic to Peanuts, and any other tree nuts."

I gave a nod, noting it all down in my head, as Grell looked confused, trying to keep up with her fast pace of a list, "slow down!"

"He doesn't like naps either, but needs two a day, to make him sleep let him play with your hair or ears, or glasses- he'll pass out in minutes. Also, his favorite thing to do is play in water. So there you go! See you soon!" She let go of Ronald's hand, "bye Ronnie!"

And then she left without another word.

Ronald looked around for a moment, confused, while Grell and I stayed silent. Finally I kneeled down to Ronald's height, "hello," I said as calmly as possible, "my name is William."

"Hi Will-ee-ahm," I didn't bother to correct him, he was close enough.

"That's Grell," I said, pointing to Grell, "We're going to be taking care of you for a while okay?" He nodded, and I gave a relieved sigh- he wasn't that bad, he listened and wasn't arguing. "I'll show you your room then we can go get you some better clothing okay?"

He nodded again, and I stood, walking back to the room I'd seen with a bed his size, it was painted red, with orange furniture, the bed and nightstand bright orange, the rug dark.

"This is where you'll sleep, okay?" Grell said, standing behind him with me.

"Uh-huh," Ronald nodded, "tha's okay!"

"Okay, I'll go get some money to take you shopping," I said, "Grell watch him," I left the redhead with the boy.

I found some money in a drawer in the kitchen as a stroke of luck; I assume it's for food and needs. And clothing was something Ronald needed. It wasn't much though... A measly 500 pounds, I doubted it would last long, but I couldn't control that. Luckily I was great at bargaining with the shop keepers of West End, which by the looks of it- would be the place I would be retrieving my needs from for the next year.

"OWIE, WILL!" I heard Ronald scream from the other room, _two minutes and Grell's already on a bad start…_

The orange haired boy came running into the kitchen and clung to my leg, burying his face in the clothing, crying. Grell swayed into the kitchen, looking extremely confused.

"I honestly didn't do anything!" He said hands up defensively when I glared at him, ' _great- this kid doesn't like Grell very much then…'_

I gave a sigh and gently pushed Ronald back, kneeling to his height, "what happened?"

The boy was holding his fingers tightly in his other hand, sniffling as the tears ran down his cheeks, "I s-am-ed my fi-gers in the door…" He choked out, trembling slightly, as if I'd be upset with him for his mistake.

"Let me see," I gently pried his other hand away to examine his fingers, they were all red from being hit by a door, and there was an obvious pain in his face when I gently wiggled them. "They'll be okay, Grell will see if there's any ice in the icebox to put on them."

Grell gave a shrug, seeing this as queue to dance over to the icebox and look for some ice to place on Ronald's _wound._ I couldn't help but find it ridiculous, knowing at some point he'd be a field reaper dealing with worse wounds. Well, at the time I didn't know that for sure, but looking back on it- I can laugh.

After giving the four-year-old the ice and showing him how to hold it on his fingers, we began to get ready to leave and purchase him some more fitting clothes. Before leaving I checked the fridge as well- it seemed we'd be getting some food as well.

Making a note of everything we'd need I told Grell to write down the beginning of our day in the 'diary' for school. "Write his name and age, about what the sitter said and what happened to his fingers and how we're going shopping for needs."

"Oh Will! You're being too serious with this! Have fun with it!" He pouted, "You don't have to be responsible all the time."

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don't!" He said in a sing-song of a tone, "playing with children is a part of taking care of them! We have to keep him happy!"

"Right, but we also have to keep him _alive,"_ I pointed out, "that's priority one, even with the spell on him- he can become malnourished and get sick."

"Whatever," he sighed, shoulders slumping, "and then I'll have to keep him happy on our free time."

"Exactly," I nodded, "now let's go."

* * *

The West End shops were quite abandoned at the time we arrived, almost completely empty, with no one for miles. There were only the shopkeepers, no shoppers to shop.

I think this may have made my mood much better as I was able to easily buy the thing we needed, without having to hassle with anyone, and we were soon out of the clothing shop and onto purchasing food.

On the way we'd even changed Ronald into more suiting clothes, however, now we were down to half the amount of money we'd began with. He was now looking so much more clean and comfortable, and he'd forgotten about his wound on his fingers.

However, he was getting a bit swishy on his feet, by that I mean he was tired, swaying back and forth as he held my hand, walking a few paces behind me.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, I couldn't really tell that he was tired- that was just how ridiculous I was. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sweep'y…" He mumbled, almost tumbling over the untied laces on his new shoes, "c-can you c-carry me…?" He yawned, "Please…?"

I furrowed my eyebrows, _you have legs walk on your own,_ before I said that, I looked over the boy and realized that maybe he was a bit tired-looking… After all, he was supposed to take two naps every day wasn't he?

I sighed, "Can Grell carry you? I have to shop."

"No… I-I do-don't like Grell…" He mumbled, "I w-want you to carry me…"

Grell was giggling like a little girl, immature and stupid as he watched the little boy lean against my leg and closes his eyes, almost unable to stand. I sighed, stooping down and picking up the boy carefully. Letting his head fall on my shoulder as his arms and legs wrapped around my body gently, a slight bit of drool falling onto my shoulder- making me shudder.

Grell snickered softly, walking behind me as I tried to support the kid in one arm, straining to see over him in front of me. I was glad there were no passing reapers to see and laugh at me. A 14 year old carrying a little 4 year old like he was my own kid? If it weren't me, I would've laughed as well.

I shifted Ronald on my shoulder more, and wiped the drool off his lip, I was still I my school uniform- I didn't want to go to school the next day smelling like four-year-old spit… Or, Uh, covered in wet spots on my shoulders?

Meanwhile, Grell was writing in the diary which he'd brought with us, giggling slightly as he noted down what I was doing. I noted myself to scribble it out later, but wound up forgetting later on, as my pride wasn't as important as my grade.

 _G-d, this child is making my grade! I can't even get upset because of his clinginess, or I'll fail and my parents will have my head!_

That notion in mind, I gave a sigh, glad that I at least look grown, and not like the child I was- that way questions weren't asked of why I had a toddler with me. And I was glad no one was shopping at the time, and that Grell was in the same situation. He too would be humiliated, so I didn't have to worry about him messing things up for me.

"Will?" Ronald yawned softly in my ear, rubbing his eyes and knocking his glasses askew.

"Yes?"

"You're comfortable…" He mumbled, wrapping his arms around my neck and slowly fading back to sleep, I sighed- but couldn't fight the chuckle that escaped my throat, _he's a bit cute isn't he?_

I pushed his glasses back up on his nose and let him be as we continued along on our business; every once in a while making sure that he wasn't slipping or hurting his neck.

 _Perhaps this isn't so bad… I mean, we're both helping each other out; even Grell is helping me…_

 _Without Ronald, I'd get a failing grade, and even worse- in the future, I wouldn't know anything about caring for a child… And Grell is noting down things I'd be too prideful to write on my own… And Ronald is probably much happier with us than in the adoption center…_

 _I've been there before too, they're not easy._

Looking towards the child as we began to buy food to have for that night, I realized that Grell, while giggly and giddy, was helping me out with the shopping process while my hands were occupied.

 _Perhaps this won't be that bad, if things continue this way… I actually might like 'playing pretend family,' with these two for a while_

 _We may just get along if we continue this way._


	4. Chapter 4

I really wish I hadn't let Ronald take that nap; I should've made him stay asleep. "Ronald! Get off of the sofa like that! It's meant for sitting! Stop jumping!"

"No! This is fun Will!" He replied, continuing to bounce on the sofa, giggling as he darted away from me, "I like to jump!"

"Ronald! It's time for bed! You need to go to bed," I said as straight as I could, I couldn't help but feel guilty, because he was more trusting of me, than Grell. I'd let him sleep while we're shopping, woke him to eat dinner, and told him to go to bed.

He was probably more than a little confused with me.

"But I'm no' tire-d!" He whined softly, dropping onto his butt to sit, "I'm awa'y'k!"

"How about I read you something to tire you out?"

"No! Rea-din' is bore-in'!"

Okay, I hated the kid after that, "it is not!"

"Yeah it is!"

Grell pranced into the living room, with a glass cup filled with milk, steaming slightly from being heated over the stove, "here sweetie, drink this," he said with a bright smile, with his teeth showing. That seemed not to faze the boy, who eagerly took the cup from Grell, thinking it was some sort of treat.

He gulped it as fast as he could without scalding himself, then returned the glass back into Grell's hands. "Why don't we read that story now?" The red-head questioned smiling.

"I don't wanna!"

"It'll be fun," Grell promised, picking him up, if he liked it or not, they were going to his room and getting him to sleep. "You can pick the story Willy reads to you, okay?"

"Okay," Ronald yawned, sleep slowly spreading through his body, as if he'd just realized how tired he was. "But I don't wanna…"

Grell chuckled softly and headed towards the orange bedroom, carrying Ronald, I gave a frown, switching your favorites? Really?

He settled Ronald on the bed and tucked him in, making sure that the blankets were nice, neat, and tucked tightly around the boy so he wouldn't roll off, the pillows stacked up as well so that his head wouldn't crane to the side either.

"You set the bed like a butler," I observed out loud, "it doesn't have to be that neat, I'm sure you know that right?"

"Of course I do, but it's cold at night, and he's a kid," Grell said with a small shrug, "he's so little! I don't think he'll keep heat that well, so I made the blankets so they'll wrap around him tightly."

"I never thought of it that way…"

"My adoptive parents make me prepare my siblings' beds for them, since there are no maids in the house."

"Oh," my tone fell, "I'm sorry…" I actually felt bad; they treat him like a servant then?

"It's not that bad," Grell shrugged, "why don't you tell Ronnie that story, I'll get us something to eat," he gave a bright smile to break the moment.

We didn't get to eat with Ronald, since we weren't able to find anything he wasn't unable to have that they'd also want. I gave a small nod, "okay," I nodded and sat on the side of the bed watching as Grell left into the kitchen, closing the door and turning off the main light.

Lights were a luxury we got to have that the humans didn't. They had a candle, which I had on the bedside table to read the book to Ronald.

There was a bookshelf in Ronald's bedroom, that had a variety of books, they were short and children's simplicity, the sort of books I'd read in Elementary school.

I took out three books and put them on the bed in front of Ronald's eyes so he could choose one of the bright book covers for me to read to him.

"That one," He smiled, pointing to the middle book with no title, with a bunch of pictures of a purple striped cat, a girl in a blue dress, a caterpillar. I recognized it as the children's version of the story 'Alice in Wonderland' a literature story from the reaper world, I'd never read it, my adoptive parents didn't approve of books that were to be sent to the human world in a few years.

"Very well," I nodded and put the other books away, leaving his choice on my lap. Ronald eagerly snuggled to my side so that I could read it to him, pushing open the cover.

I gave a sigh and removed my shoes so that I could put my legs up onto the bed, so that I'd be more comfortable while reading the story to him.

"Once upon a time, a little girl, named Alice was sitting at the bottom of a tree with her Aunty, who was reading Alice a book. Alice was very tired, and couldn't stay awake to hear the rest of the story, and soon fell fast asleep.

Soon she was in her dream, chasing a little white rabbit as he streaked across a lawn, shouting "I'm late!" Checking his small, golden pocket watch as he ran." I didn't question the logic of the children's book, as it was just that, a child's book. "The rabbit ran to a tree, and dashed into the little rabbit hole at the base of the trunk, and Alice followed."

"Why wou'd she follow?" Ronald said, "Bec'ause bunnies can't talk! I would be sca'ed."

"Because she was curios," I explained, "she wanted to know why he was talking."

"Oh…"

I looked back down at the book, "Alice fell down the rabbit hole, into a dark abyss, falling, falling, falling." I turned the page, after letting him see the pictures, "Alice seemed to fall forever, until she finally reached the bottom, where there was a glass table, and a door." I raised an eyebrow at the picture of the door with a mouth, but shrugged, "Alice walked over to the door, and wiggled the knob slightly, but it didn't open, the door opened its mouth and said, "You need a key to open me!" so then Alice began to search for a key and found one on the table."

"How do you op'n a door with a mou'th?" Ronald asked curiously.

"I don't know, let's see," I began to read again, the next page, "Alice picked up the key and the bottle beside it that read 'Drink Me' there was also a plate of cookies that said, 'Eat Me' Alice was confused, she didn't know why they said this, but she picked up a small cookie, and bit it.

Moments later, Alice began to grow, and grow and grow! But then, she began to cry."

"She's cryin' bec'use she ca't fit in the door!"

Soon, instead of me reading to Ronald, we began to make the story up with the pictures on each page, Ronald renamed 'Alice' with the name 'Ceil,' which I hadn't quite understood, because she was female. He also began to call the White Rabbit 'Sebby' and when I asked what it meant he said, "Sebastian!"

"Sebastian? Where did you get that name from?"

"I dunno!"

"Ah, you made it up?"

"Uh-huh."

I flipped the page, where the character 'the Cheshire Cat' appeared, Ronald almost jumped up in bed smiling brightly, "that's Grell! That's Grell!"

It was amusing; I could vaguely see the Cheshire cat being Grell, the 'girl' colors, yet he was male. His sharp teeth resembled Grell's own sharp tooth smile.

We continued to read the book our own way when we got to a scene with many new characters, which excited Ronald very much he began to point, "that's Mr. Undertaker!"

"Who's that?"

"He's my teacher!" He said happily, "at pre-school!"

"Ah," I nodded, "okay."

"And that's you!" He declared, pointing at the Hare on the page, "you're a bunny!"

"Actually it's a hare," I corrected him softly, smiling.

"Oh…" He smiled, but quickly continued, pointing at the sleeping mouse character, "that's me!"

"Why is that you?"

"Bec'use this sto'y is supp'sed tryin' to make me sleep!"

"Ah," I nodded, understanding, "okay, I see."

After a bit of reading, I don't remember what happened, but it seemed that both of us fell asleep because soon I dreamt that I was the hare, and there was a giant pair of hare's ears atop my hair. Alice was a boy in a blue dress, with blue black hair, looking annoyed, there was Grell too, and a butler with white ears.

I'd never seen those people in my life, yet now I know them very well.

Grell soon shook me awake, getting in my face and whispering "wake up!"

"Huh?"

Grell smiled and chuckled softly as I looked around, realizing that I was indeed dreaming about the book that I'd read with Ronald. It was all just a strange dream, and now I was awake.

"You fell asleep with Ronnie, you two got carried away with the book," Grell said, looking amused, "dinner's done if you want it."

I gave a nod and climbed out of the bed, careful to not wake Ronald as I blew out the candle, took his glasses off and placed them on the nightstand. I stepped out of the room and closed the door, hoping Ronald would sleep for the rest of the night. I didn't want to struggle with him again to put him in bed, it was already difficult enough to do it once. The day after I'd have to come up with a better plan.

Something that was guaranteed to work.

I could smell something good that he'd made, it was some sort of stew, but my stomach growled as if it were a gourmet meal. I didn't expect Grell to be such a good cook either… But I supposed I shouldn't ask, since the last time I'd opened my mouth I regretted it.

We ate in silence, rarely talking or asking anything of each other, I checked over the diary to see if Grell had gotten every event of the day written, which he had.

 _Maybe he's not that stupid, I'll give him another chance this year, maybe we could be friends…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Answering to Guest-User on Fanfiction "Chico" the reason they are in Middle School is because I am in the eighth grade, but last year (in the seventh) we were expected to take care of an empty egg. We were expected to keep a diary on it, do chores for people to watch it while we were at clubs, and even wake at all hours of the night to 'feed' it. It was ridiculous but we had to do it. We had to do this for Home Ec. As well as that- the project is to show them how having a baby young makes things difficult for school and such, seeing how they're going to have a difficult time keeping up with homework (a brief mention of that below.) Otherwise, Im glad you like it. I was bored and decided to give the idea a shot, it wasn't expected to get so many views.**

One could only imagine how stressed out I was the next day. Both Grell and I were tired, from Ronald waking us at all hours of the night. He'd come running from his room out to my spot on the couch and shaking me awake. I'd put him back in bed only for him to run out to Grell's room and wake him up.

He wasn't the easiest child to put to sleep either, at some point in the night I had to assure him that there was no one in his closets, at another I wound up crawling in bed beside him and letting him snuggle up to me and sleep.

That's where I woke as well.

With the boy curled to my chest, sleeping soundly, the only sound being his soft breaths escaping his mouth. He held a death grip on me as if he were worried that I'd disappear.

I slowly shook him, being careful not to shake too hard. "Ronald, come on Ronald it's time for school." Thank goodness we got a four year old! If he were any younger we'd have to stick him with that retched cotton girl.

"I dun wanna."

"You have to," I sighed, "Grell and I have school too. Please just make this easy for me and get up!" I picked him up and forced him to sit, I grabbed his glasses and put them on his face, then put my own on, "if you're not up and at the kitchen table by the time I'm done getting dressed, you're going to be in trouble."

I was using things that my adoptive parents had when I was younger; they'd always worked for me. No child wanted to get into trouble.

"Okay…" He yawned, standing on wobbly feet as I left the room and found my clothing, going into the bathroom and dressing myself.

The bathroom smelt like hairspray and perfumes, signifying that Grell was up and dressed. The mirror was fogged up from his shower as well. Strangely, I hadn't seen him at all that morning, when I'd been expecting some annoying remarks or 'good mornings' from him.

I adjusted my outfit and headed towards the kitchen where Ronald was sitting at the table, still in his pajamas, half asleep. As well as Grell, dressed in bright red, standing at the stove making food for the three of us, I said a thank-you, before going into Ronald's room and gathering a set of clothing for him.

While Grell was cooking, I was in charge of dressing Ronald for school.

It was an easy task, undress him, redress him, and make him brush his teeth. As well as that, I found the address to his kindergarten and the teacher's name. Apparently he had the same kindergarten that Grell and I had gone to.

After Ronald was dressed, I sat him at the table to run a comb through his hair, which was a wild mess. The black part stuck down, perfectly straight and neat, but the front, the orange, was a mess! It stuck everywhere, and had one stubborn piece that would just not go down. Every time I brushed it down, Ronald winced and squirmed apparently I was pulling on it too hard.

"Stop it Will-ee-ahm!" He whined, squirming away, "it's fine!" I gave a grumble and sat the comb down, sitting across from him at the table.

"Does it always stick out like that?" I grumbled, watching the little piece of hair bobbing on his head.

"Uh-huh!"

"Great… That's going to drive me crazy," I sighed, "you might get a haircut soon."

"But I don't wanna," he whined.

"Too bad," I said, "it looks messy."

"But…"

"No arguing."

* * *

After we ate, Ronald was brought to school and Grell and I got to our own school on time, racing to our class, grabbing our books and such from our lockers as quickly as possible.

"Good morning you two, take a seat." The health teacher, Mr. Yaxley said as we entered the small room of desks and a simple white board. We took our seats- of course they're beside each other because of my terrible luck- and waited for the late bell to ring. We were allowed to talk while we waited for the bell, and I did just that.

Eric and Allen were also in this class, and I was curious to know how they were doing in the project, not because they're my friends and because it mattered to me. But because I wanted to know if anyone else was failing in it.

"Eric," I reached forward and tapped his shoulder, his desk being in front of mine.

He turned and frowned, "do I know you?"

"We're in the same Home Economics," I shrugged slightly, "which is why I'm asking you this. How are you two doing on the project?" I made a V with my fingers towards him and Allen.

"Oh, that," he shrugged, "we got stuck with a little five year old girl, she's nice?" He shrugged again, "she's shy though."

"No problems?"

"Oh, there's a lot of problems," he laughed, "she doesn't want to sleep, she doesn't want to eat certain food, she won't take a bath without being forced to stay in the tub…"

I winced, they'd gotten someone so much worse, Ronald didn't fight that much with stuff, "oh, okay."

The bell rang and we all sat forwards, watching as the teacher locked the door and moved in front to teach. "Okay, today, we're going to be talking about STDs."

The whole class gave a groan, _not something I want to wake up to. Not something I want to know about. Not something I want to listen to!_

A sheet was passed around to all of us, which we had to fill in to our best ability.

It was pretty simple really, and almost every question held the same lesson. _Don't have sex._ I rolled my eyes, this seemed to be the topic in all the classes, don't have sex or you'll be stuck with a kid. Don't have sex or you'll die.

Luckily there were classes that couldn't even touch the topic if they wanted to, Math, Science, and English? Safe zones.

Grell crinkled up his nose in disgust as he read over the work sheet, "I didn't need to know about that…" He grumbled softly in disgust, I saw that he was already on the back half of the sheet.

I raised an eyebrow and flipped the page over, "oh my g-d!" I wanted to stop reading but I couldn't help it. When I finally did look away there were images in my head that just wouldn't go away.

After we got through the horrors of Health the day seemed to drag on even slower. The second day was the day we piled on the homework, especially in History.

As Grell and I headed to our next class, we found ourselves talking. Not as friends, but as people sharing the same opinion, having a debate over the homework.

"There should _not_ be twelve pages of History homework on the second day! And with Ronald how are we even going to get it done!?" He raged, "Unless we cheat there's no way!"

We're not going to cheat," I snapped, "we're going to get our work done during Ronald's nap," I decided, "and we can stay up a few extra hours to finish it. It's not like our parents are there to tell us to go to bed!"

He giggled, not laughed, giggled, at the comment, "right! We don't have to listen to our parents!"

I shook my head, amused, as we entered the boys' locker rooms and sat our stuff down on the benches, moving to our lockers to punch in the combinations. Pulling out our P.E. clothes we quickly got dressed, and then headed to the actual gym with all the other boys.

Our gym teacher wasn't too nice, just like all the others, but he didn't give us a necessarily hard assignment. A simple obstacle course and then done.

"The names will go by Alphabetical order by first name."

There were several groans, everyone in the class had common names 'Ann,' 'Daniel,' 'Richard.' Of course there was Grell with his uncommon name, but that was still only 'G.'

I was all the way at the end, the only 'W' in the class and no other letters after me.

So I could sit and watch everyone's strategies, then use them to my advantage.

Which I did, at the end of class, I was the only one to complete the course, while everyone else was scolded for 'using their muscles but not their brains.'

I couldn't help but laugh, who cares if it was childish?

After gym, there were several more piles of homework, on top of the baby project; Mr. Willows decided to give us more work to do! The nerve of him!

In French we were expected to write about the words we did know, which wasn't too bad. In English we had to write an essay about who we are, in Science we had to do work from the textbook, in Math we had to do several worksheets.

 _I hate school. I hate it so, damn, much._


End file.
